


Fan Fic Challenge #2

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Fan Fic Challenge #2

“You were gazing at him like a love starved teenager” Jared bellowed as he and his brother sat on the bus late one night after a show, surfing the web as the bus took them to yet another venue.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Shannon lied, taking a long drink from the water bottle in his hand, his eyes looking everywhere but at Jared.

“No…well let me show you” Jared huffed, turning his lap top around in order to show Shannon the picture he was talking about. “It’s all right here in clear and vibrant color and posted all over the fucking web I might add”

“It doesn’t mean anything” Shannon lied again because to him Tomo meant everything. “It was just a look caught on tape…the fans love that shit”

“I don’t love it Shan” Jared replied sadly, closing the lid before directing his full attention to his brother.

“Fuck you Jared…” Shannon growled, taking another drink from his bottle as he tried to control the feelings of claustrophobia settling in on him.

“It’s not for the reasons you think” The younger man went on, reaching out and taking the water bottle from Shannon’s hands before he crushed it to pieces. “I just wish that you’d tell him, because he has the right to know”

“I won’t ever tell him and no matter how much you try, you can’t make me” Shannon roared, slamming his empty hand upon the table before getting up and heading for the bunks, groaning to himself when the man they were talking about appeared to be sliding out of his bunk.

“You’re being a dick Shannon” Jared cried out after the storming man. “Just tell him. You’ll never know until you tell him”

“Tell who, what?” Tomo asked groggily as he stumbled into the lounge of the bus after being awakened by the brother’s yelling yet again.

“Nothing…” Shannon burst out quickly, turning to glare a warning at Jared before heading back to the bunks to wallow in deep vat of self pity and longing for the guitarist who was the cause of all his misery.

“What the fuck you two arguing over now?” Tomo asked as he slid onto the bench, lying his hands on the table as he waited for Jared’s response.

Jared took about a half a second to think about the rights and the wrongs before he decided that either way he had to do what he thought was best for his older brother. Opening up the laptop, he quickly found the picture once again, turning it to face Tomo, gauging his reaction quite closely.

“Wh…what is he refusing to tell me” Tomo asked nervously, despite the fact that he had a pretty good idea.

“Let’s not play games here Tomoslav” Jared said as he pushed the laptop even closer to the lightly perspiring man. “This picture pretty much says it all. Now the question is…are you going to tell him what we already know or are you just going to let this fucking game of pretend continue” Jared knew that he was playing a dangerous game and that it was one that could very well blow up in his face since he truly didn’t know how Tomo felt for Shannon, other then an undying friendship. However, it was one that he was willing to take because he was tired of Shannon’s unrequited love for the Croatian.

“I think that’s between Shannon and myself” Tomo replied as he got up and ignored the mumbled remarks coming from the singer behind him. He had no idea what to say as he stood before Shannon’s bunk, the curtain closed, hiding the drummer inside.

“Tomo?” Shannon spoke his name with a question to his voice as Tomo pulled the curtain open and slid into the confined space, shifting around until they were face to face. “Tomo…what the…” He wasn’t given the opportunity to finish as the man that he had secretly loved, leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own lips.

“I love you too” He murmured against beautiful and plump lips.

“What…how did you know?” Shannon asked, dumb founded, but not caring now that he had Tomo pressed tightly against his body, his warm breath caressing his moistened lips.

“I saw the picture” Tomo smiled before leaning in and kissing the man he had been in love with secretly for several years before hand.

The End…


End file.
